Duskstar
Richtofen 'is a large somewhat cold, humorous, loving, occaisionally stern, personality-switching, shorthaired, a tad bit fluffy, especially around the face and his huge fluffy tail, skinny, white tom with muddy-green patches, tanish-dark-brown legs and tail, long, bloodstained claws, faded honey-colored streaks along his muddy-green forehead and incredibly faint flecks along his face as if resembling what he looked like in his younger years, and handsome, glittery, tired-seeming, pale brown eyes with a dark rim and white flecks close to the pupil, in which the eye color itself will change with his mood. He has a heavy german accent. He is roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Personality Richtofen has multiple personalities, that will cause his eye color to change slightly. These activate at random times. The reason of this is that he suffers greatly of split-personality disorder, no matter how much he hates it. However, his "normal" personality will usually be on for a long time. Depends on the envoirnment around him. He usually does not remember what happens between each personality. When he is in Murderous Mode, this is most common side-effect, as he will not remember anything that happens when he returns to 'Neutral.' Neutral This is his "normal" personality, where he is in his natural humorous nature. His eyes are their usual brown. Richtofen is most likely to be this personality. Hyper He gets bouncy and overjoyed and gracious for everything. Nobody knows where he got this one from. His eyes turn a neon bubblegum pink. Insane He goes crazy and he begins to blurt out random things. This is one of the two personalities he gained after he killed zombies. His eyes turn a dark, amber-brown color. Murderous Richtofen will go zombie-killer-crazy, murdering or testing on innocent cats. This is the other personality from fighting zombies, but its also from his lab-testing in Der Riese, where he tested and killed innocent cats. His eyes go blood-red with a frightening dark rim. Suicidal/Sad He gets sad and depressed, and is hard to convince to do anything. He gained this personality after Samantha was murdered. His eyes turn a sorrowful dark blue that reflects dark ocean waves of sadness. Burning He literally starts burning. On fire. His eyes turn a light lavender-ish pinky-purple color. It's kind of a cross between his Murderous mode, and his Hyper mode. He gets excited, but any cat in his sight is most likely going to be dead in seconds. However, when Phoenixfeather was on the ground near him, for some reason he did not harm her or any other cats, and his eyes had taken on brown flecks. The cause may have been his normal self taking control of who he kills so he wouldn't harm his friends. Also, it can be noted there is one side-affect from his humorous personality: He will go 'drunk' and start blurting out completely random things, mainly about his favorite snacks, zombies, and on rare occaisions, he'll tell things out loud to cats he didn't want them to hear, about his past and some secrets. Pre-Roleplay History Richtofen was born to unknown parents. His full name by birth was Edward Richtofen, but he preffered "Richtofen". He had 1 sibling: Ludvig Maxis, but was later just known as "Maxis." His parents had supposedly abandoned them, but actually, Maxis and Richtofen had both took part in killing their abusive father, and the mother ran away in terror and fear. She was comfirmed to be living currently with a new litter and her own twolegs, but is still not over what Richtofen and Maxis caused. He and Maxis later formed a group called Group 935, in which Maxis became leader of, after discovering Element 115 (pronounced one-fifteen, often mistakened for one-one-five). Together, they found out that 115 reanimates dead cells, and when exposed to bodies, it will bring them to life. Maxis tests this several times, especially on their father, who nearly kills Maxis, but Richtofen picks up a rusty sickle and drives it into their zombie-father, killing him instantly. Richtofen is mauled by another zombie, but Maxis didn't return the favor of saving his life, mentally scarring Richtofen. Maxis falls in love with a cat named Sophia, and they have a kit named Samantha, who has a squeaky, almost fake-sounding, high-pitched german accent. Richtofen discovers the electrical properties of 115, and uses it to make armor called Wunderwaffe (Pronounced Vun-der-vaff-ay). Richtofen orders Peter, a member of Group 935, to go on the journey to Shi No Numa to collect a meteorite containing 115. A month passes, and Richtofen discovers that Peter was killed by a horde of zombies created from a 115 leak. Later, Samantha, now 5 moons old, helps care for a younger kit, only a newborn, that was abandoned near their secret lab. She names it Fluffy (this is not the same one Destiny has). Fluffy is raised and fed by Samantha and Sophia. Richtofen kidnaps and wipes the memory of 3 toms, Nikolai (who has a russian accent), Dempsey (American accent), and Takeo (japanese accent) to be tested on. Richtofen continues to take abuse from Maxis about failing experiments. The abuse builds on to his rage, and his murderous thoughts. They invent a teleporter and test experiments onto it. However, each body will no teleport, causing rage to erupt in Maxis. Finally, they test Fluffy, and she vanishes, but then, she doesn't teleport to the mainframe. Maxis yells at Richtofen and smacks him abusively and repeatedly with his front paws. Richtofen whimpers and limps away. One shocking day, Richtofen shut the teleporter door, and he hears a staticy sound and a frightening growl coming from inside. Maxis orders him to open the door, but Richtofen, in complete fear, protests, but Maxis forces him. Inside, is revealing a demon-hell cat version of Fluffy, big as a german shepard. Samantha bursts in and tries to get to Fluffy, but Maxis won't let her, and tells Richtofen to get her out of the place. Demon Fluffy tries to attack, and Maxis and Samantha hide in the teleporter. However, Fluffy finds her way in and terrorizes them. Maxis yells for Richtofen to help them, but Richtofen simply replies, "Goodbye Doctor Maxis." and shuts the door instantly. Maxis yells for help, but Richtofen doesn't here it over his evil laughter and Samantha's screams as Richtofen activates the teleporter. Maxis' fate was unknown at the time, but 4pinkbear comfirmed that Samantha escaped and made it to the forest, where she was living as a loner. Richtofen escapes Group 935 with unlikely allies, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. They fight off hordes of zombies using Richtofen's many armors he invented using 115. They later escape and seperate, far away. Nikolai is comfirmed to have found his way back to Russia, Dempsey has joined DuskClan undercover as Gaze, and fell in love with Destined. Takeo, on the other hand, is now known as Opalstone of JewelClan, and was once too weak to move so much, but he prefers Takeo. Takeo still travels around. Roleplay History Richtofen had found a place isolated from prying eyes, in which he lived for 4 years before Hawkfrost appeared to him and tricked him into helping him. Richtofen in fact teaches Hawkfrost some dangerous attacks he used when fighting zombies. Richtofen then reveals he still has the rusty old sickle he had saved Maxis with. Richtofen was a scientist working for Hawkfrost, still feeling guilty and lonely, yet also seems not to know he's being used for his knowledge and battle strategies, as Richtofen has never lost a battle. He is the scientist who runs Mysterious Kit Adoption. Richtofen searches for hope in his dismal cave, and hates that he is forced to help lead TheifClan. Whenever he sees a helpless kit, he sees Samantha or Fluffy in them, and is often very emotional and dismal about everything, and seems to lack expression in his words, unless you set him off or talk about his past. Then, he escaped TheifClan and has traveled towards the mountains, seeing a star over the mountain "shining down on his blood-stained past". The real truth is he knows he will aid the Prophecy Cats in killing Glory. He is last seen adjusting his belt and tying his sickle tightly to it, with hopeful eyes that seem to show that he wants to find his destiny. After days of climbing, without food, and little water, he grows weak and tired, and begins to give up hope. Maxis appears and encouragingly guides Richtofen to the top to get to Samantha. Sophia also encourages him. When he gets to the top. because he was forced to work for Hawkfrost, is repelled by Sunsetstar's powerful, pure-energy barrier with such a great force he's knocked off his paws and nearly killed. Whispershade and Samantha find him lying in the rain just outside the cave unconscious. Samantha and Whispershade check him for wounds, in which Samantha finds Richtofen's notable scar on his neck, in which she immediately recognizes him. He opens his eyes in slits for 2 seconds, but blacks out again. When he awakens, he staggers to his paws and nearly squeals when he sees Samantha, but because she thought he was dead, pins him down and asks him who he is and what he had done with Richtofen, in which Richtofen snaps at her about her manners and reminds her that Maxis would have been angry with her, and that he is in fact Richtofen, pulling out his lucky sickle, which Samantha recognized, as it had always had been with Richtofen while he worked in the lab, as his good-luck charm. Samantha thinks for a moment, and Richtofen wondered if she was too freaked out that he was alive. Just then, she suddenly cries out that she admits he's Richtofen and darts forward, toppling him over with joyful licks and saddened cries, which Richtofen returns with a lick, a purr, and with comforting words. Uncle and Niece had been reunited again. However, Richtofen was still very weak, and had to go rest again because of his legs had started to hurt. He later treats Lavenderheart with his unique herb mixes he had discovered while living in isolation, which saves her life. Hikari is watching with interest. Richtofen is seen telling Samantha and all the kits the story of his entire life. Sweetpaw is also listening with excitement, but looks uspet and symathetic when Richtofen talks about his regrets and depressions, and how Hawkfrost had abused him. He reveals that he needs to go to Shi No Numa to upgrade his Wunderwaffe with 115 infusions, so he is teleported there. Turns out, it was a trap. Peter, now Zorgon, throws him against the 115 Meteorite, causing the meteorite to break, oozing 115 all over him. Richtofen absorbs it's negative value. Hawkfrost appears and captures all the cats in an unpenetratable dark magic barrier that none of the Star Cats, or anyone, can break. The only cat Hawkfrost doesn't capture in the barrier is Richtofen, who is unconscious. Hawkfrost teleports the barrier and Richtofen to a cave isolated on the dark side of the mountain. Richtofen is seen still unconscious on a flat green stone with blue moss. The blue moss absorbs all his memory except for slits and short visions of them, and also absorbs any traces of excess 115. Richtofen is suddenly attacked by Hawkfrost and is pinned and tied to the green rock, due to the impatient Hawkfrost wanting his 115 and Richtofen's soul. Whispershade frees the cats in the barrier using light powers. The blue moss' memories begin to drip and head for Richtofen. Richtofen gains his memory back too late, however, because he is near dead when Samantha finds him and rescues him. Hawkfrost has most of his soul and 115. Dempsey is murdered by Hawkfrost, but releases some of Richtofen's soul in the process, which is not enough though. Dempsey gives up the part of his soul that does not contain his memories, but his strength, in order to save his friend. Richtofen's life is saved by Dempsey, and he vows to avenge his unnessecary death, and to tell Destined that her mate had been murdered. Even Takeo, who is shorter than Goldstar, and very sour in personality, grieves over Dempsey. He charges out of the cave, only to realise the Dark Forest warriors had also made that a trap to catch Richtofen and finish him off. Richtofen murders Hawkfrost. Richtofen returns to Der Riese when Hawkfrost teleports him there. He goes insane as he once was before. He is seen creating ERA1000, and then testing various weapons and the Incinerator on his zombie army. Strangely, he's also seen eating various twoleg snacks, such as Popcorn and Soda. He releases his army on the Star Cats, surprisingly. Hawkfrost possesses him, to which he nearly kills Lavenderheart. Fennelkit saves him by ridding Hawkfrost from him, which kills Richtofen in the process. However, Violetshadow spares Richtofen and confronts Star to allow him to live. Star agrees, and Richtofen is still alive. Richtofen teleports himself and Samantha to Der Riese, where he attempts to convince her to live with him there. Samantha replies that she wants to be with her friends. He coldly snaps to her that if she wants to she can, but she can never return or see him. She decides to anyways, leaving him heartbroken and prone to Tigerstar, who kills him, and locks his soul up to do his doings in Snow Tunnels. Tigerstar possesses his body. The Star Cats come. Samantha and Fake-Richtofen fight, in which he pins her down and lets Thistleclaw take her. Samantha is killed and then mated, as she is now Thistleclaw's eternal mate. The real Richtofen watches in horror, with teary eyes, as he was chained up and forced to watch. He cries to Samantha to help him before Tigerstar summons him. Richtofen is now Tigerstar's slave, forced to build a giant flaming black hole. However, Lavenderheart and Zoey free him before it is finished. Richtofen, Zoey, and Lightningheart try to kill Tigerstar. Tigerstar charges at Richtofen, who does a backflip and lands on Tigerstar's back, and claws it up. Tigerstar flips over and throws Richtofen hard against the wall, which nearly breaks Richtofen's back. Lightningheart and Zoey kill Tigerstar once and for all, and then Hikari runs over to heal Richtofen, who replies he's fine, but that Richtofen's a goner. Lavenderheart tries to comfort him, but Richtofen explains that Samantha was dead. He struggles to blink back tears, indicating that he felt sorry he had yelled at her. He tries to run away, but gets weak and tired. Hikari runs after him. He stops and yanks out his sickle, ready to kill himself to be with Samantha. Hikari and the Star Cats convince him not to killl himself in order to save Samantha. A hypnotized Samantha's spirit tries to kill Richtofen by fitting him into a deep hole, dropping a sphere that releases smoke, and concealing him and the smoke in the tunnel by placing a boulder on it. He dies, but Lavenderheart brings him to life again against his will. Later, Glory Fox traps him in ice after killing Samantha, who is later brought back by Lavenderheart as well. He is freed during the 1st Challenge, which is a tsunami. Then, he survives the tornado, and is kidnapped by a twoleg after the earthquake. He is dropped off at the laboratory and altered. He is injected with Barn Owl DNA, in which he sprouts wings. Afterwards, Marina and Madison free Richtofen from the lab in which he steps out into the bushes, only to find Samantha there. He goes unconscious from shock. He falls asleep in which Maxis appears, telling Richtofen his greatest secret: That Maxis wasn't Samantha's father ; Richtofen himself was. Richtofen growls and denies it, saying he and Sophia didn't have a relationship, which is a lie. Samantha herself hears him mutter that she was his daughter while he's sleeping, which scares her to death, so she and Whispershade step in the past in which they see Sophia and Richtofen. Richtofen is seen telling her to go, as he knows she loves Maxis, but she tries to tell him she's expecting his kits. However, she whispers to him, "Our kits..." but he doesn't seem to hear it, as he's noticably fumbling with chemicals and 115-filled beakers. He is forced to join the Dark Forest when they threaten that they'll kill him if he doesn't do as they please. Later, while locked in a vault after escaping Death Dimension, he passes out, but in his sleep, he reveals the number code. Dempsey is still baffled on how strange Richtofen has been, how much, nicer, he's been to cats than how he had been 2 years ago. Then, Dempsey realises it's because of how Hawkfrost treated and abused Richtofen. Then, after escaping the vault, he accidently goes unconscious, but wakes up in his Murderous Mode, and tries to kill Dempsey. The Dark Forest returns for him, and he willingly gives up the 115, which isn't real, and tells Himeheart that he loves her, which is true, and vanishes into the mist. Relationships with Other Cats ﻿'Maxis: 'Hate-me-love-me! '''Samantha: '''He's like the father she always wanted! And he is! '''Fluffy: '''Regrets...regrets... '''Phoenixfeather: '''They actually seem like good friends, as she used her illusions to save him, and to laugh at a faked-out Hawkfrost, who believed he had ran away with him kidnapped! LOL '''Hawkfrost: '''If Richtofen could say one thing to Hawkfrost, it would be, "NEIN! YOU MUST DIE!" LOL '''Violetshadow: '''He calls her a "fluffy starry kitty", which ticks her off, but he LOLs at it! '''Random Zombies: '"BOOM goes the corpses! Hahahaha!" Wondering what that was? That was Richtofen in his insane mode! 'Himeheart: '''He loves her so much! Gallery ﻿ Richtofen in the games. He's so epic! :3 Need help on how his voice sounds? I found this video with his most hilarious quotes from the zombie map Ascension. It has his best quotes. I didn't post Der Riese's ones with the "Double Tap" song he does because the person who did it chose a very disturbing one for his no. 1 pick... Oh well. Here's his quotes: 300px|right His real life image is quite handsome. This image was recolored by 4pinkbear: His warrior image. When he was YOUNGER! If you read one of 4pinkbear's posts in which you go back in time, Richtofen is described as a gold-and-white tom with black paws, but then a canister off 115 falls on him, changing most of his fur to go green-and-brown. This is the poster for Richtofen, made by 4pinkbear, his roleplayer. The ooze in the backfround is supposed to be Element 115, to represent what made him the cat he is today. The words "Midnight Bloodshed" is the cat he used to be and also represent that one wrong move can make him snap. Quotes ﻿Richtofen: Nein...impossible! Samantha isn't my- '''Maxis: '''She is. Your. Daughter. '''Richtofen: '''NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! '''Maxis: '''Shut up! She's your daughter...Sophia tried to tell you long ago and did you listen!? No! '''Richtofen: '''Nuh uh! I vould've remembered! '''Sophia: '''It's true, Richtofen. I loved you so much and you denied it and turned against it. You could've been a father, and that's vhy I turned to Maxis for help. At least you treated Samantha like a daughter, but she doesn't know. This is just the truth, Edvard! '-Richtofen, Sophia, and Maxis fighting about Samantha's True Heritage, Prophecy Roleplay Snowdusk: Accuse me of being like Sol, if you want to, but those who've died and caused pain should just stay in the past. Richtofen: 'Oh, so what you're saying is that I should stay in the past like I should be, because you know, I murdered and caused pain in the past, not like I wanted to, but basically, shouldn't that apply to me? I've died once, doesn't that count? '-Richtofen and Snowdusk about cats from the past, Prophecy Roleplay Family ﻿'Mother:' Unknown she-cat - Living. Father: Unknown tom - Deceased, Residence unknown Brother: Maxis - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Mates: Sophia (formerly) - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Himeheart - Alive Daughters: Samantha - Alive. Maria - Alive. Grandsons: Diamond - Living Pearl - Living Black - Living Emerald - Living Saphire - Living Gold - Living Granddaughters: Platinum - Living White - Living Ruby - Living Silver - Living Crystal - Living Trivia *Richtofen is based off of murderous zombie-killer, Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty: Black Ops, who is featured on Zombie maps Kino Der Toten and Ascension. *It is comfirmed that he and Himeheart will become mates, but it is unknown if he'll have kits with her, as his loyalty to his daughter Samantha and her request not to have anymore siblings. *His Multi-Personalities will never fade. *The Dark Forest probably won't ever leave the poor cat alone! Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Rogue Category:Tom Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Past-Time Grove Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Abused Category:Damp Memory Cave Category:Leader Category:Der Riese Category:Scientist Category:Warrior Category:Elder Category:Apprentice Category:Loner Category:Founder of Der Riese Category:Mysterious Kit Adoption Worker